


Hearts of stone

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Shani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Hearts of stone

[ ](https://ibb.co/Gs9H0MK)


End file.
